


Choosing Hope

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, World of Ruin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Erano trascorsi ormai sedici lunghissimi mesi da quando il Principe Noctis era scomparso senza più lasciare alcuna traccia di sé. Mesi nei quali i daemon avevano iniziato a crescere a dismisura in modo direttamente proporzionale all’accorciarsi delle giornate. Le notti duravano sempre di più e gli abitanti di Eos avevano presto iniziato a temere l’arrivo di quella lunga oscurità portatrice solo di distruzione e paura.





	Choosing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Personaggi:** Dino Ghiranze, Talcott Hester  
>  **Rating:** SAFE  
>  **Parole:** 1705  
>  **Prompt:** Oscurità

Erano trascorsi ormai sedici lunghissimi mesi da quando il Principe Noctis era scomparso senza più lasciare alcuna traccia di sé. Mesi nei quali i daemon avevano iniziato a crescere a dismisura in modo direttamente proporzionale all’accorciarsi delle giornate. Le notti duravano sempre di più e gli abitanti di Eos avevano presto iniziato a temere l’arrivo di quella lunga oscurità portatrice solo di distruzione e paura.

Alla fine, il sole aveva smesso di affacciarsi all’orizzonte e quello aveva segnato un netto cambiamento nella vita di tutti. Lo stesso Dino Ghiranze si era ritrovato ad affrontare lo stravolgimento della sua intera esistenza, e abbandonato il Molo di Galdin, si era unito a un gruppo di Angoni guidato da Libertus che stava cercando di mettere in salvo più persone possibili.

Da quel momento era iniziata la sua  _ nuova vita.  _ Giornate che iniziavano nell’oscurità e finivano sempre nelle tenebre, caratterizzate da troppe morti e tanta disperazione. Attimi nei quali era fin troppo semplice lasciarsi trasportare da quelle emozioni così negative e disfattiste e che trovavano solo un vago ed effimero sollievo nei viaggi che poteva compiere per quella Eos caduta in rovina.

Si spostava da una parte all’altra del continente, seguendo gli Angoni e i Cacciatori, sperando in quel modo di occupare il più possibile la sua mente per non permetterle di cadere nel tranello della depressione.

Per quel motivo, per Dino, era davvero rarissimo fermarsi a Lestallum da quando Eos era caduta in rovina. Certo, quella città era ormai l’ultimo baluardo di speranza per tutte le persone che cercavano un rifugio dai daemon e dall’oscurità, ma continuava a preferire immergersi nei suoi compiti piuttosto che cullarsi in quella sorta di sicurezza creata dalle barricate che circondavano la città.

A volte pensava di essersi assunto troppe responsabilità, ma non aveva nessun’altra arma per tenere le tenebre lontane dal suo animo. Inoltre, cosa particolarmente importante, le sue conoscenze erano vitali per chi stava cercando di proteggere gli abitanti di Eos e Dino trovava non solo utile quella situazione, ma anche appagante. Perché da una parte riusciva a non lasciarsi andare a pensieri troppo cupi e dall’altra si rendeva utile anche senza dover per forza combattere… tuttavia, come tutti d’altro canto, vi erano dei momenti in cui neanche tutto il suo impegno era in grado di eliminare la sensazione di mancanza che provava nel ripensare alla sua vecchia vita.

Gli mancava il sole del Molo di Galdin, il rumore delle onde e il profumo del mare. Gli mancava anche il via vai di gente, i pettegolezzi e i piatti cucinati da Coctura… e il pensiero di quella giovane donna lo lasciava sempre senza fiato. Era scomparsa, come tanti altri. Forse si era rifugiata in qualche avamposto dei cacciatori o forse aveva incontrato un destino ancora più avverso e crudele.

L’oscurità non solo aveva  _ divorato  _ la luce, ma anche tutti i pensieri positivi di chi stava cercando di sopravvivere e che sperava, un giorno, di poter riabbracciare le persone a loro care. E Dino non era così diverso da tutte quelle povere anime disperate. Si sentiva infatti svuotato e privo di aspettative, e il trascorrere quelle settimane a Lestallum, in attesa del rientro di Libertus e del suo gruppo dalla loro missione, non aveva fatto altro se non accentuare quelle sensazioni già presenti nel suo animo, attenuate solamente dall'impegno quasi ossessivo nei suoi compiti.

Tutto di quella Lestallum, così diversa da quella che aveva imparato a conoscere, sembrava perfetto per poter accompagnare il suo stato d’animo, dai tristi rifugiati fino ad arrivare alle strade cupe e sporche. Per non parlare dei rumori provenienti da fuori le barricate: le urla e i versi dei daemon erano terribili, degli incubi resi reali dalla notte. E neanche a dirlo, trovava un po’ di distrazione solo quando poteva partecipare alle riunioni con Monica e Leonis, che cercavano di gestire come meglio potevano quella situazione così delicata.

Tuttavia, non poteva neanche non ammettere di aver trovato un po’ di sollievo nella compagnia di Talcott Hester.

Lo aveva conosciuto proprio lì qualche mese prima, e da quel momento quel ragazzino era diventato una sorta  _ fratellino minore _ per lui. Era intelligente e sveglio, e adorava la storia e le leggende di Eos… e Dino, che a sua volta aveva quegli stessi interessi, era in grado di trascorrere ore a parlare con lui - di persona o al telefono.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto affidarsi così tanto a un ragazzino così piccolo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Gli attimi passati con Talcott erano ciò di cui sentiva più il bisogno durante i momenti più bui, nei quali rischiava di lasciarsi abbracciare dalle sue più insicurezze più oscure, esattamente come era accaduto quella mattina, mentre discuteva con Cindy della mancanza di rifornimenti medici in altri rifugi.

Le pozioni scarseggiavano e la vita di molte persone era a rischio. Non era un bell’argomento e trovare una soluzione era davvero complicato, soprattutto in mancanza di mezzi adatti per andare fino a Insomnia - dove vi erano sicuramente alcune riserve.

Ancora una volta, Dino si era sentito quasi sopraffatto da quella situazione e si era accigliato a tal punto da non aver quasi toccato cibo… cosa che evidentemente non era sfuggita allo sguardo attento di  Talcott. Per quanto cercassero di proteggerlo il più possibile, era un ragazzino sveglio, che a sua volta risentiva di quell’atmosfera pesante.

Talcott lo aveva infatti affiancato, impedendogli di andare a rinchiudersi nella stanza del Leville nella quale alloggiava in quei giorni, e con un’espressione risoluta in volto, gli aveva preso la mano.

Era morbida e immacolata, priva di qualsivoglia imperfezione, tant'è che Dino non poté non chiedersi quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo quella pelle così delicata a riempirsi di calli e piccole cicatrici. Perché ci sarebbero stati molti momenti difficili con il progressivo calare delle tenebre, e Talcott sarebbe stato costretto, come tutti d’altro canto, a imbracciare le armi e a combattere per sopravvivere.

Era crudele l'idea di dover spingere un ragazzino ad armarsi ma, sfortunatamente, era quella la nuova realtà alla quale tutti stavano cercando di abituarsi.

«Va tutto bene, Talcott?», gli chiese, riscuotendosi dai suoi pensieri quasi a fatica, sperando di riuscire a concentrarsi almeno per un po’ sul presente e non sull’imminente e disastroso futuro, nel quale le tenebre potevano solo aumentare insieme ai daemon, sempre più numerosi e violenti.

«Dai! Vieni!», lo esortò il ragazzino senza rispondere alla sua domanda, cercando invece di trascinarlo con sé, «Voglio farti vedere una cosa!»

Era energico, e la sua voce era talmente pregna di gioia ed emozione da sembrare quasi una sorta di ventata d’aria fresca, uno spiraglio di luce in quel buco di oscurità e disperazione.

«Va bene», accettò con un mezzo sorriso, lasciando che il ragazzino lo guidasse per le strade di Lestallum, mentre alle loro spalle giungeva la voce divertita di Cindy che ammoniva il più giovane con un: «Talcott! Cerca di non strapazzare troppo Dino!»

La risata della donna si mischiò a quella del ragazzino che, ovviamente, non rallentò la sua marcia.

Dino sapeva di provare un profondo affetto per il più giovane ed era in quei momenti che si rendeva conto di quanto Talcott anche si fosse a sua volta legato a lui. Era quasi sorprendente per Dino accettare quei pensieri, perché a parte la sua famiglia, lui non aveva mai provato un vero e proprio attaccamento per altre persone. Aveva sempre cercato di assumere un atteggiamento distaccato che si era rivelato davvero utile sia nel suo lavoro come giornalista e sia quando doveva intraprendere alcune  _ ‘transazioni commerciali’,  _ ma alla fine si era ritrovato a capitolare: esattamente come l’intera Eos.

Perché mentre i daemon rivoltavano tutte le terre conosciute, Dino aveva iniziato a superare il  _ ‘chi fa da sé fa per tre’, _ si era messo al servizio della popolazione, e infine si era affezionato a Talcott.

Non poté non sorridere appena, accettando quella condizione come se fosse per davvero l'unica cosa positiva di tutta la sua vita… e lo era senza ombra di dubbio, perché aembrava essere l’unico in grado di salvarlo quando il suo cuore rischiava di cedere all’oscurità.

«Allora? Dove mi stai portando?», domandò.

«Prima che tu arrivassi, Cindy e gli Angoni hanno portato dei rifornimenti e strumenti utili raccolti nei vari rifugi abbandonati», spiegò il ragazzino, «ma alcuni non servono, e verranno buttati fuori dalla città».

Dino annuì, seguendo quel discorso senza però sapere realmente dove l'altro volesse andare a parare.

«Ma se per gli altri questi strumenti sono inutili… tu invece potresti trasformarli in tesori, no?»

«Non del tutto, ragazzino», rispose, un po’ divertito dalle affermazioni del più giovane, «lavoravo solo con determinati materiali e…»

«Sono certo che potrai», gongolò Talcott interrompendolo, fermandosi poi solo qualche metro dopo, davanti al vano posteriore di un camioncino.

Dino sposto lo sguardo dal ragazzino al contenuto del mezzo, e non poté non sentirsi sinceramente sorpreso. Vi erano delle scatole e se alcune contenevano per davvero cianfrusaglie, altri ai suoi occhi avevano tutt’altro significato. Erano pietre grezze, prive di eleganza e utilità, ma lui le conosceva e sapeva come lavorarle per dare loro una nuova vita... Talcott ci aveva visto giusto, doveva ammetterlo.

«Hai occhio, piccolo», commentò infatti con ammirazione, allungando subito la mano per tastare e studiare quel  _ ‘tesoro’ _ .

«Potresti metterti in affari con Iris!», suggerì Talcott, con tono fiero ed allegro, «Avevi fatto dei gioielli con abilità particolari per il Principe Noctis, no? Potrebbero essere utili!» 

Dino rise, sorprendendosi poi per quella strana sensazione di leggerezza che stava andando a soppiantare l’oppressione che durante quella mattinata lo aveva reso via via sempre più cupo.

Aveva pensato cercato di non pensare al fatto che non avrebbe più realizzato dei gioielli, che non avrebbe più raffinato pietre mettendosi al lavoro per ciò che lo rendeva felice e soddisfatto della sua vita… ma in quel momento trovava impossibile non avvertire la speranza e la necessità di mettersi all’opera. Ed era tutto merito di  Talcott.

«Sai che ti dico?», rispose infatti, scompigliando affettuosamente i capelli del più piccolo, e proseguendo poi con un tono carico di sincera gratitudine, «Dovrei fidarmi più spesso delle tue idee».

Talcott sorrise a sua volta, mostrandosi fiero per essere riuscito ad allontanare Dino dall’oscurità, donandogli almeno per un po’ sia la speranza che una nuova ragione per andare avanti.

  
  



End file.
